Traditional methods of removing meats from bones have centred around the use of a skilled worker to cut meat away from a bone. However, a reasonably high level of skill is required to become proficient with the techniques so as to remove a substantial proportion, if not all, meat from the bone and to avoid damage to the meat cut and bone (bone chips). In addition, the worker must be able to work at a relatively fast rate to keep pace with the semi-automated facilities and chains at many meat works.
Scraping methods have apparently been investigated, using a blade to attempt to remove meat from bone material though these are not entirely successful, especially for the round bones of an animal i.e. those bones which are substantially round in cross-section.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.